


The rewrite or the one where they all get their shit together but Roy and Jason are ready to die and have no hope for the world

by Hhhhhheeeeeelloo1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Barry and Hal are idiots in love, Bisexual Roy Harper, Bisexual Wally West, Bruce is trying but hes terrible at feelings, Dick Grayson is a gay boi, F/F, F/M, Iris is in love with them both but not a idiot, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason-centric, Jay loves guns bread and roy (and kori), Kon-El just wants to kiss Tim, M/M, Multi, NO BETA BE AWARE, No beta we die like the depressed weirdos we are, Pansexual Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Roy Harper-centric, Slow updates cause im a depressed geek, Wally is done, What Have I Done, Yes jay loves the others too just dont tell them, a happy but secretly sad gay boi, im trying ok, not young justice because I can't do that stress, rewrite but also like not? Took out a lot of character because to much for me, roy harper is a mess, the boys are a mess, wally iris and dinah are the only ones who have their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhhheeeeeelloo1/pseuds/Hhhhhheeeeeelloo1
Summary: Jason and Roy end up having a unwanted reunion with their families. Now it’s time for the others to work for their trust and to figure out their own problems. Not everyone realizes who is family and who is not and not everyone will think before they speak. Will relationships be broken or fixed?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Iris West, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. No clue (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> none

"Jay? Tell me you checked if the league is coming cause uh that looks like daddy bat's car and that looks a whole lot like flash and little flash over there" Roy hissed at his boyfriend.

"They shouldn't be here I made sure no-replacement he hacked in! Great, just great, nice going third robin" Jason muttered as he stood by Roy ready to make a run for it.

They already have what they need, so why stay for family drama right? But of course of course no one cares about what Roy and Jason want. Before Jason could grab Roy and tell him they needed to get out of there, something flew other their heads. A green arrow that had a red light, and oh fucking wonderful the wall was gonna blow just great. This is such a wonderful day, mean rain non stop, nothing but clouds in the sky, mud inside his shoes, his favorite gun getting busted now this. What a wonderful day.

"Ah fuck me sideways with a fire truck, son of a bitch!" Roy growls when he saw what flew over them.

"Oooooo kinky, maybe later fire head but, right now we gotta deal with this".

Jason grins at the look his boyfriend gave him. They might be forever fucked in the head but, that freckled redhead would always make him smile. Before any more words can be said between the lovers a voice comes from behind them.

"I really did not need that mental picture in my mi-WAIT JASON, I’M SORRY, THEY MADE ME".

"They made you?! We had a deal replacement! What did they sick Conner on you?" Jason growls as his brother

"Yeah, they did you ass, and I haven't slept for days! I’m running on nothing but coffee, so it's really not my fault!" Tim snaps glaring at his older brother.

"Okaaaaay fist of all fuck you, second take care of yourself, and thirdly, it’s still your fault but I'll forgive you, because they used Conner against you" Jason grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Tim even with his helmet on.

"Wait your both in contact with each other?" 

Oh you got to be fucking with me blue bird is here too? Great, just great, this is too much family right now. Roy looks ready to break something or pass out. Oh fuck me you fucking-!

When Jason looked away from Tim he saw a whole lot of people. People he dosen't want to deal with, but at least he never really knew most of them, now Roy on the other hand. Well, Roy looking ready to pass out makes even more sense now.

"Oh fuck me" And with those last words Jason and Roy are knocked our from behind, with Tim mumbling a sorry. Oh he is so dead. Then he and Roy are dead but hey, it's not like we want to live long anyways.


	2. I do not like Wally’s green moss colored eye-SHUT UP TIM (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is refusing to admit to himself that he’s even a little bit attracted to Wally and Tim is just done. plus ya know the usual drama when you put all these emotionally stunted hero’s together. (I swear Iris will come in the next chapter but Kori and her lovers (you know who they are I just can’t spell) will be whenever we get to Gotham or she hears about her boys being in trouble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue I mean other then gay denial I have absolutely no idea how this chapter will go. Oh right so they are in space now and no one but them is there don’t ask Bruce did his bat glare or something.

“Wait, okaaaaay you’ve been in contact with Jason and Roy, Tim?! Care to explain?” Dick snaps looking at younger boy.

Tim suddenly found himself the center of attention. Oh that’s just great. Wonderful even! If Jason doesn’t wake up soon to kill him then everyone else here who is awake will. Well except Connor.

“Alright, okay, you want the truth? I was the only one who tried to contact them in a way that wouldn’t scare them off! I mean really? Planting tracers in their stuff?! That’s not going to earn their trust! Honestly, the only people they even trust a little is Wally and Dinah, because well Dinah hasn’t done that and Wally left a note saying he was sorry about it, but didn’t really have a choice!”

Silence. Oh that sweet wonderful sound of nothing. Tim really wished he had a camera to look back at their faces again and again. It was truly beautiful.

Dinah, of course looked smug as hell but was also glaring at Oliver.

Wally looked happy that he was trusted, his smile couldn’t get any bigger. But, he also seemed sad and upset with himself for doing what the other did in the first place instead of standing his ground or instead of contacting them like Tim. Then he had a look of realization on his face and well that smile was gone faster then you can blink.

Bruce, well I mean, he’s in Batman mode right now but it looks like Bruce is somewhat coming out now. Tim had no clue what he was thinking or feeling. Yet.

Dick looked like a kicked puppy. 

And Tim really did not have the energy, or a single fuck to give anymore to even try to read anyone else. 

“But that was before, now we’re all here and, we basically kidnapped them, all of us, so that means we’re all going to have to start over again, right Tim? Except we’re all ready at a bad start.” Wally spoke suddenly, ruining the oh so beautiful silence.

Dick found his eyes going to Wally’s eyes. He really did have such beautiful eyes didn’t he? Sometimes they were like mini forests or they would look like moss like they did right now. 

Dick felt eyes looking at him. He turned, and found himself looking at Tim, who had the smuggest smirk he’d ever seen in his life. 

Tim rolled his eyes at the glare Dick gave him. Honestly, their whole family was basically a ball of emotionally stunted, gay fuckers, with a bunch of badass woman, who are just as gay, but have more common sense. 

Tim has just ran out of fucks to give, so he turned to Wally and gave him a single nod. Honestly he really needed a coffee right now. And a red bull, maybe both. Ugh, having to human and super today was so hard. He did not have time for Dick, and his denial in being gay, and he did not want to deal with self pitying hero’s, who were way to stubborn.

“I need a fucking coffee” Tim snapped, suddenly feeling a headache starting to form. 

Right as he said that, everyone suddenly started to move. Some mumbling about needing to use the bathroom or wanting to change if they’ll be there awhile. Barry saying he needs to call Iris and Hal- nope, too much being I’m not in love with someone or someone’s denial about being gay. 

Before Tim could leave to get his beautiful amazing wonderful coffee, Dick grabbed him and dragged him to a corner.

“What Dickwad? I don’t have enough patience for this” Tim growled, glaring at his oldest brother.

“Whatever you think you saw your wrong” Dick snapped at him, ignoring his younger brothers’s comment, because he’ll worry about him not sleeping enough later.

“Oh for the love of- Can’t you worry about me not sleeping? Dick, it looked like you were writing poetry in your head about Wally’s eyes, and I don’t care now, I need to get m-“ 

“I was not! Wally just has really green eyes, that change into different greens, and it looked like moss green then, an-SHUT IT TIM” Dick snapped, his voice getting high, and a pink blush was starting to form on his cheeks.

Luckily no one was paying attention to them.

“I cannot do this right now okay, fine. Dick, it was nothing at all now let me go get my fucking coffee you fucking coffee block!” Tim growled, before stomping off.

Right when he thought things couldn’t get worse the computer announced Iris’s name. Well she, Wally, and Dinah can have patience for this and everyone’s denial. He, Tim Drake, needed his damm coffee and to worry about Jason killing him.


	3. Will we survive? Probably not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason thinks he’s going to sleep on the couch for a month. Roy is a mama bear. Wally is a godfather surprise. Iris makes a appearance not a big one big she’s there.

“Jay. Jaaaay. Jaybird! Oh for the fucking fuck. Sleeps like the dead. A fucking bat my ass. Jason!” 

Jason woke up with a jolt before falling on the floor, while still being tied to a chair.

“Why the hell aren’t we out of these yet?”

“Oh gee, well lemme just magically get out a knife as strong as Superunderwear over there to get us out of this. Oh wait! I forgot! We don’t have that!”

Yeah, he was definitely getting booted to the couch tonight by the way Roy was acting. Jason wished Tim was here to take the heat off him, because Roy Harper could be one scary and cruel bastard when he wanted to be.

“Alright, Roy, darling, sweet tums, love of my life, the one who makes my-“

Jason suddenly realized they had an audience. 

Everyone seemed to be looking at them, until Wally (and really what did the bats have with red heads or the supers?) coughed something that sounded suspiciously like “whipped”.

Oh that speedster was going to get it.

A red headed woman wacked the back of his head with a fond smile. Ah, that must be the famous Auntie Iris, who made the best cookies ever. (Well compared to everyone but Alfred)

“Could one of you fu-ah, as-sonuvabitch, this is hard. Alright Timmy Tim, untie us will ya”

Jason was trying to stop cursing as much as possible because of their little girl, but it was really really hard. For both of them! The money they lost to the swear jar has given that girl enough money to buy candy for at least two years. 

The little fuck gave him a amused raised eyebrow in response. Timmy Tim didn’t seem to understand that Jason Todd, the Red motherfricking hood aka himself, would be booted to the couch for a week if he didn’t untie them soon.

“Well we need to talk ab-“

“For the love of this fuckers bread! Will ya just untie us?! You do realize we have a kid we gotta take care of right? For fucks sake if you asshats wanted to meet up just ask! Get the fuck over here Wally, your her godfather so untie us before we tell her that her favorite Uncle Wally doesn’t like her favorite tv show!” 

Roy’s cheeks had turned red and his blue eyes sparkled with rage. Jason would never admit it but he did swoon a little at the look on the love of his life’s face. But, he would openly admit he laughed at the shocked looks on almost everyone’s faces, and Tim’s smirking face, and Wally’s fearful face.

It seemed everyone had forgotten what a momma bear Roy can be, very scary and demanding especially with no sleep and no coffee. 

“The hell are you smirking at Timothy? Get over here and untie Jason, don’t think you're off the hook yet Drake.”

Once they were untied Jason rubbed at his sore wrists.

“Alright look it’s Saturday, we can have a few of you over today and meet up tomorrow. Now who besides bird brain and bottomless hole for a stomach is coming?”

Everyone raised a hand or stepped forward. 

“Alright fuck it Iris, Barry, Hal, B, Kon, and shit wait is Kori?”

“Oh fuck me. Alright ok uh, you know what all parents and basically Aunts and Uncles can come over, cause apparently you're the adults. And uh Wally, and Tim you're definitely coming, since Kori might as well be a sister to the both of you with how much you both come over, the same for you Kon. Ah uh let’s see. Bat boys, get over here because you’ll just come anyways, and shit that’s basically everyone. Why do we have to have them as family Roy? Why can’t we have a average small family? Actually let’s not do this at our place let’s do this uh, here?”

Roy was definitely already done with everything. But now they had to deal with everyone’s sexual tension and really Tim looked like he wanted to cry, now that he had to deal with this. Wally looked annoyed. The adults who had more than half a brain and got their shit together (literally just Iris and Dinah) looked hopeful.

“We are so screwed Harper” 

“Oh yeah? Well who’s fault is that Mr. Let's let Tim know where we are! Let’s go take a late night mission! It’ll be fun! It’ll be quick and easy! Don’t worry! Well now look what happened!”

And everyone says I’m grumpy with no coffee. Well, in his defense, I have to defend him. He's my boyfriend and I really really don’t want to sleep on the couch for a week. 

“We can hear you”

“Yeah, they know that Dick. Now can we hurry up? I want to see my favorite kid.”

“Wait when did Wally become godfather?”

Motherfucking Oliver Queen.

He just had to bring that up. Great, just great. Roy was so booting him to the couch for a month. 

“When they asked me, now let’s hurry this us please. That kid sure is scary when she thinks her daddy’s are in trouble, or she gets into all the candy when she’s left alone and the candy choice is worse, for many reasons.”

“It’s your own fault West, you should have known these protective idiots would freak out”

Jason was really really getting annoyed that everyone seemed to see him as a protective father instead of Red Hood. 

Because sure he is a protective father, but he has an appearance to keep up with!

Roy grumbled under his breath before grabbing Jason, Tim, and Wally and marching towards the door.

“Wait where are you going?”

“We are going to go get our kid Richard. And y’all are gonna stay put because she only needs familiar faces when she wakes up. And I need Tim to make his coffee, Wally to go find Kori and tell her to meet us here. Now we will be going, do not follow us.” 

Jason couldn’t help but wonder if any of them will survive after this.


	4. Roy finally gets his coffee and Wally and Tim are so done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy’s POV for this chapter. There’s fluff between Roy, Lian and Jason. Kori is in this chapter.
> 
> Birdflash is talked about along with HalxBarry (iris is gonna date them yes but she’s not ind denial about her feelings) but I can’t remember their ship name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better enjoy this because this chapter got deleted twice. Actually somewhat three times I edited this one somewhat. I just reread it and decided I wanted to add some stuff but it’s nothing important so you don’t have to read this chapter again.

Roy was tired. All he wanted was to drink a big cup of coffee and be with his family. The family he loved and didn’t just tolerate. He watched tiredly as Tim told Kori about what had happened and Wally get breakfast and coffee ready. With a soft sign he got up and walked to his daughters room where Jason was waking her up.

Roy leaned against the door frame of his little girl’s room. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face as he watched Lian and Jason interact.

Jason was tickling their girl who was blissfully unaware of the events she would see soon. Or well half of them. He wouldn’t allow her to see anyone almost get murdered when she was too young.

“Daddy! Save me! Papa is a big bad dragon and he’s trying to eat me!”

In response Jason let out a roar and picked up Lian and threw her in the air.

“The big bad dragon loves eating little girls ROAR!”

Roy heard Tim snicker behind him and he knew without having to turn around to know the third Robin was recording the scene in front of them.

“Daddy save meeee!”

With a mischief look in his eyes Roy turned towards Tim and gave him a signal to keep recording. He then crept behind Jason before attacking his lover's sides with his fingers.

Roy heard Tim crack up over Jason’s surprised giggle. He gave Lian a grin before both of them started tickling Jason. Roy saw Wally and Kori enter the room and then he finally stopped.

“Fuck you.” Jason gasped out while clutching at his sore sides.

Roy gave a fake horrified gasp and heated Lian do the same while the others shout at Jason. Although it was all in good fun. Lian already knew just about every terrible word written in the book but they did have to actually try and be parents about that and teach her not to say them in school. Again. That was a conference Roy did not want to go through again.

“Oooooo Papa you gottta put money in the jar!”

Roy gave a snort at the look on Jason’s face.

About an hour later after Lian was read for the day and they all had a bag packed in case they needed to spend the night. Wally and Tim (and Kon) came over enough that they had some of their clothes there. 

“So Wally, what’s up with you and golden boy?”

Tim let out the most pain filled groan Roy has ever heard while Wally gave them the most pain filled look he’s ever seen.

“Dude, I've been dropping hints for years. I thought he’d at least come out by now! You three have no idea what me and Tim have to go through. Me and Aunt Iris have to deal with Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal enough as it is. How can I even ask Dick out if he won’t admit he’s at least a little gay even to himself?”

“Jay, we can’t even give Wally a talk because you know he could have moved on by now and hurt Dick who wouldn’t admit it. I don’t even want to talk about Bruce and Clark. Me and Wally are surrounded by idiots. And to think we would all call Wally an idiot.”

Tim rolled his while Wally gave a solemn nod before he made an affronted sound and hit Tim over the head. “Screw you!” Wally snapped not even hiding his grin at being fast enough to hit a bat over the head.

“Boys, I believe we should go now. It’s been two hours and we don’t need your family coming to our home.” Kori sayer floating into the room holding her bag. Her green eyes looked over them all with fondness.

Four pain filled noises was the only response Kori got. She shook her head softly with a grin on her face before sobering up. 

Roy gave Kori a grin when she glared at them. He saw the smile on her face she couldn’t fool him. He and the other all grabbed their bags and got ready to leave. Even if Kori did smile she was still very scary and they weren’t taking any chances.

Roy just knew he was going to regret going an hour into their argument or whatever it’ll turn into with his family.


	5. Dick messed up Olive gets slapped and Lian is badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had a plot for this chapter but then it got angsty real fast and Olive they’d slapped Wally has his heart broken Dick is an idiot Damian appears and causes a big problem Kori is ready to kill and Tim was making out with Kon but is ready to disown the bats after what he heard and Roy and Jason are use to being bad mouthed but no one hurts their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. I know it’s late but I just finished school and my mother wants me to do summer school to get ahead so I won’t be updating a lot still? I’ll try! Just enjoy this mess.

Oliver didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good at this whole being a dad thing. Ever since he hit Roy and kicked him out he couldn’t figure out how to fix it.

With a groan he flopped back into his chair running his hand through his hair tiredly. Well on the bright side he’ll probably make up with Roy before the bats other then Tim do. That whole family wouldn’t know what feeling meant unless it hit them in the face. Well at least for the males. The girls used the brains they were gifted with. Most of the time. 

“Don’t worry Oliver. Roy wants to make up with you but you have to play your cards right. This won’t be easy. He takes after me that way.” Dinah said a grin on her lips as she sat across from the blonde male. 

Oliver rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile anyways. “I don’t even know if his bat boy will let me talk to him. The moment they figure out they have feelings they become so protective especially when the person who hurt them wants to talk. I’m really not in the mood to almost die today. I’ve been thinking of making some chili and I need to be alive to do that.” Before he could continue talking a voice interrupted him.

“Oh God, tell me you aren’t actually going to be making that chili. That shouldn’t even be allowed. I don’t know what you even put in it at this point I just know you keep on adding spicy shhhiii-shuuua-stuff in it. Shut up Jay!” Standing in front on Oliver was Roy who was holding two bags and a little human in his arms.

Jason was smirking at Roy while the other came in behind them. Oliver couldn’t help but wonder if Tim was going to pass out or make out with his boyfriend.

“Daddy! There’s so many people! Uncle Wally! Hold me now! The bags Daddy have aren’t comfy and Papa is sticky!” The little human Roy had was holding out her arms for Wally.

Oliver felt his heart crack slightly. If he had just been there for Roy then maybe that little girl would be reaching out for him. Calling him grandpa maybe. 

Wally froze from where he was walking towards Dick before turning around and speeding over towards his favorite little god daughter. “Oh? Your papa is sticky? I wonder why? Wanna tell me why sweet tooth?” 

Dick stared at Wally who was holding the little girl and he pinched himself to stop the daydream he was about to have. 

Lian have Wally a grin before smirking at her Papa, “Papa was being mean to daddy so I through a cup of syrup at him! You were there Uncle Wally! You laughed remember?” 

“I wasn’t being mean! I just grabbed a strawberry from his plate! Well I know who your favorite it now. Guess I’ll just have to find a new favorite little girl won’t I?” Jason was smirking at his daughter until she opened her mouth.

“Okay! Uncle Wally you wanna be my new Papa? Cause you aren’t dating anyone because the ‘idiot won’t even admit-!” Before she could finish Wally let out a slight shriek and and ran out the room with Lian still in his arms.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment until, “Did our daughter just threaten to break up with me? Oh she is so your kid.” 

“My kid? She gets that from you!”

“Actually Roy I think she gets it from you seeing as your the one who sends Jason to the couch when he doesn’t behave.”

“Seeee!” 

Before anyone could say anything at what looked like a argument that they had before Wally came back in the room holding Lian who was giggling.

“Again! I wanna go again new papa!” Wally froze when she said that and looked at Jason before holding up Lian.

“You can’t hit me! I’m holding your kid! I’ll give her back if you won’t hit me!” Wally was slowly backing away from Jason who was walking towards him. He didn’t stop walking until his back hit a strong chest.

Turning around he let out a breathe of relief at seeing Dick.

“My hero! Oh save me from this monster! Me and this tiny human were about to be eaten by this dragon! Oh save me brave one!” Jason was glaring at Wally and Lian was giggling.

“Daddy! Help me and Uncle Wally fight dragon papa!” 

“Oh now I’m Papa. Lian darling we can have playtime later. Right now Daddy and Papa need to talk to the boring adults.” 

Lian frowned and Oliver took this as his cue to start talking. “Hi sweetheart. I’m Oliver and I took care over your daddy for awhile. Your Papa is right though we as grownups need to talk and I really need to talk to your daddy.”

Oliver had bent down to talk to Lian who had jumped down from Wally’s arms.

Walt froze at what he was seeing. Kori had already started floating, Jason and Roy looked ready to either tell Oliver to run or go in front of their daughter to protect her, Kon was rushing to get Tim a coffee, and Tim? Well Wally wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out or jump on Kon when he saw him. 

“Oh shit. Oliver do-“ Wally flinched back at the slap that echoed around the room. 

Lian was glaring at Oliver who was now holding his cheek in shock. “No! You can’t have my daddy! My daddy is amazing and you don’t deserve him. I won’t let you hurt daddy again! I won’t let any of you hurt my daddy or my papa!”

Roy looked like he wasn’t sure if he should be crying or lecturing. Jason and Kori looked so proud. Tim was smiling while sipping his coffee and eyeing Kon. Aunt Iris was staring at Lian in shock having stopped trying to talk to Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal to watch the scene in front of them all.

Wally could still feel Dick’s chest and for a moment he swore he felt a hand almost grab his wrist. He really needed to talk to Dick because he could only wait so long. Dick doing this whole thing was hurting him as well and Tim and Jason has actually given him the okay to sleep and see other people but not in a serious way. Not until he over Dick or never if he and Dick actually get together.

“Liam Harper-Todd! We do not hit people!” Roy had picked up Lian and was now bringing her over to the corner of the room to speak to her softly Jason following him.

Wally smiled at that. They didn’t embarrass Lian or scream at her until she cried and then screamed at her for crying. They were good parents. They talked to her and told her their viewpoint and listened to her viewpoint. Wally would do anything to make sure those three stayed a family.

He turned around to face Dick to find that he had already walked to the other side of the room. Great. Today was going to be one of those days. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tim drag Kon to the other room grumbling about gays in denial and too much sexual tension. By look on Clark’s face they won’t be leaving the other room for awhile.

Walking past his Aunt who squeezed his should softly before trying to get Barry and Hal to talk with her at the same time. 

Before he could reach Dick he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Oliver was staring at him with pleading eyes.

“What? You know I can’t convince him to talk to you. I’ve tried. You need to listen to him and get him to at least pretend to listen to you.” Oliver groaned but before Wally could get away he opened his mouth to speak.

“I know I messed up but-“ Wally knew that Oliver was really trying in his own way but do the bats understand that when they try they aren’t trying to help just blocking out feelings? 

Damian (is he in the tags? Well he’s in the story now), was looking at them and said rather loudly, “Should they both even be parents? One was a drug addict and the other is gun happy and a killer. We just watch her have no respect for an adult which is you Queen. She most likely isn’t living in a stable home.”

Wally knee the kid did care about Roy and Jason. That the kid was learning to keep bottling all emotions but anger up so everything came out so wrong but really? Did he have to say this while certain people where in the room? 

Kori was growling and had a snark on her face. “How dare you. How dare you speak about them in such a way. You are nothing but a child! You do not understand pain! You do not understand what they have been through!” 

Jason and Roy were trying to calm Kori down while Lian was now marching towards Damian. 

“FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuCK! TIM! GET OVE HERE NOW!” Wally yelled as he ran over to Lian and Picked her up. 

The little girl had started screaming and kicking demanding he let her go and let her beat up “this little no good-“ and Wally knew he had to put so much money in that jar of hers but right now he needed to calm her down because Kori looked ready to blow.

“You know he might be right. She’s acting out really bad and I know you all care for her but none of you are very stable. Kori you just yelled at a child Lian doesn’t need that. Wally no offense but people who were abused as kids tend to abuse their kids.” Dick didn’t get to finish not when a fist flew into his face.

Wally felt his heart actually break then. He knew Dick didn’t mean it and that he was just protective of Damian and was speaking out of anger and his own hurt.

But Dick crossed a line. No one spoke and they all seemed to realize what was just said. Dick was holding his nose but looking at Wally with so much guilt and it just wasn’t fair.

Wally didn’t care if he felt guilty he hurt me badly this time. It’s not like when Dick tells him about a one night stand trying to tell himself that he isn’t gay or when Dick has a new girlfriend who keeps giving him pitying looks and tells him she’ll try to talk to Dick.

This cut Wally deeper than anything else. It cut him deeper then the time Barry had yelled at him that he and Iris should have never taken him in when he was angry and sleep deprived because of too many late missions.

Lian has gone still in his arms and was now clutching at him. Wally absolutely loved this girl. She didn’t understand why everyone had hurt them before and kept doing it. 

Jason has pulled Wally and Lian behind him, Kori, and Roy. Tim had ran out of the room with messy hair and was staring at his hand in shock while Kon seemed to be forcing himself to not punch Dick because he might actually kill him if he does.

“What is wrong with you? We came here to try and talk because that’s what all of you wanted. Figure out what you want because if this is what you wanted to talk to us about then we will leave and we won’t come back. So what will it be? are we going to talk and try to be civil or should we just leave?” Jason was glaring at Dick but everyone knew he was asking everyone that question.

Without a word Bruce sat down in one of the chairs Clark following him. Soon almost everyone was sitting down. Jason was standing in front of Wally and Lian while Roy was soothing Kori and getting her to sit down and Tim was glaring at Dick while Kon glared at the the ground.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly before looking up as everyone finally sat down. “Jason you should start.”

Wally wanted to whimper at that. He knew this would cause so many people to run out of the room to scream and fight. He refused to look at Dicks pleading blue eyes. Maybe Dick would know what it feels like to try what someone’s attention and have them ignore you. 

With a wary glance at everyone around the table Jason leaned back in in chair while Roy grabbed one of his hands and bounced Lian on his knee who would be staying for everyone to try and be peaceful until she needed a nap.


	6. So much of the angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks with a few interruptions. Dick keeps trying to get Wally’s attention. Roy and Oliver are getting somewhere. Bruce actually tries. Tim is ready for a mental breakdown at some point and Kon is on coffee duty for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is late! I just I needed a brake. Anyways I’m back and with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please comment if you have any questions or suggestions.

Roy ran a hand through Lian’s hair hoping to calm her down. He wanted his daughter to feel safe but after what happened he wasn’t sure if bringing her was the right thing to do. He couldn’t help the worry he felt when he look over at Wally. 

Wally who looked so still and blank. Wally who was his little brother in every way that mattered. Wally who looked heartbroken the moment Dick said those few words. Wally who wasn’t talking.

Turning his head back to Jason he waited for his lover to talk. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I know we’ve done terrible thing. I know that. But you’ve all down terrible things and you just ignore them and keep lecturing us and not trusting us over our mistakes. How many of you even know that when I went back to Gotham after I remembered everything know that when I was- when I was killing people without hesitation that it was a side affect of how I stopped being pretty much brain dead. Maybe you don’t understand. Maybe you don’t want to. But why did none of you ever try? You all just were so happy to assume I was just a terrible person. Over half of you knew me as a kid! And you still-“ Jason shook his head and scoffed. Roy squeezed his hand hoping to make him feel better. Keep him grounded.

Looking at everyone else sitting around them he saw faces full of guilt, others looked hesitant to believe anything, and then there was their family. Tim, Kon, Wally, and Kori who looked angry on their behalf. Roy felt a rush of fondness overwhelm him as he looked at the part of his family that stood by him and Jason.

Roy looked over at the person he knew Jason was trying to get through to the most. Bruce, who was looking at Jason with a odd look in his eyes. Bruce who opened his mouth and said something that would make everyone stop breathing for a few moments.

”I’m sorry Jason. You are my son and I should have been there for you. I should have helped you. I apologize for the pain I know I have caused you.” Bruce looked at Jason who was in shock.

Roy swallowed and got ready for the running and screaming.”I- okay?” Jason gave Roy a desperate look. “What are you looking at me for? I didn’t think he’d be the first to apologize! I’m having a hard time remembering this isn’t a dream now.” Roy hissed ignoring the fact that everyone could probably hear him.

”Papa! You said that when someone really means it when they say sorry that you should be the better woman and accept it. Don’t mean you gotta believe them every time for something or like them but you should accept it! At least for the first time.” Lian had crawled off Roy to get to Jason. Looking at her Papa intensely but also putting herself in front of him in a way that was rather protective. 

Jason grumbled under his breath for a bit. “Yeah. Okay. Fine. I- I forgive you for that. But I don’t trust you! No-not yet.” Roy traced the tiny scars that were on Jason’s hands. Hoping to help anchor him right now. Willing Jason to feel safe.

For a few moments everyone was silent. Oliver signed before clearing his throat. “Roy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I wish I could take it back. Every day I wish I could go back in time and change things. I want to get to know who you are now. I want to be part of your life and your daughter’s life. I’ll understand if you say no but I want to make this work. I know I’ll have to earn your trust but I’m willing to work for it no matter how long it takes. Just give me another chance. Please?” Oliver stares into Roy’s eyes deeply.

Roy sucked in a sharp breath. This wasn’t- he wasn’t expecting that. He never really thought Oliver would apologize and he never ever thought he’d apologize in front of others. He was expecting rejection even if it would hurt. Roy felt his heart speed up. He blinked several times and felt Jason link their ankles together. 

“O-okay. I- uh- that’s- yeah? Yeah. Ok. Good. Um- we can- lunch maybe? I- forgive you Olli. Forgave you a while ago. But yeah we can start small with like lunch?” Roy hates how he stumbled and stuttered over his words. He didn’t want everyone to know how affected he was by everything. 

Clark signed before standing up. “Look boys I- all of us are sorry. We’d all like a chance to earn your trust back. We care for you both. It’ll be slow. It will be hard. But we’d like to have a second chance to prove ourselves.” Clark looked at them so earnestly with kind blue eyes and Roy had it blink again because he would not cry.

He grew up with these people. And they still cared for him and were willing to work for his trust. They didn’t hate him. But he couldn’t find it in himself to speak. Not yet. Not until he got his emotions under control. But Jason seemed to realize that and spoke for the both of them. “Okay. But this one is hunger so we should probably take a break.” 

Roy looked down at his daughter and gave her a smile. Picking her up he got up. Everyone took that as a cue to start leaving the room.

(Change of pov)

Dick felt terrible. He knew the moment those words left his mouth he’d made a mistake. He couldn’t say sorry. If he did he might say something else he’d regret. 

He cared for Wally. Probably more then he should. More then he wants. He knows it’s not wrong to love someone of the same gender but seeing so many hate crimes in his life he can’t do it. He can’t. He wants to be normal. He’s already so different. His parents died. He’s adopted by Bruce Wayne of all people. He goes around at night in spandex. He wants to be normal and accepted. If he likes Wally as more then a friend then people won’t consider normal.

It’s not fair to Wally. It’s not fair to himself. But he can’t-

He has to be normal. 

But he can still be friends with Wally. 

Following everyone else Dick felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Barry looking at him. “C’mon kid. We need to talk. Besides Wally needs time.”

Without waiting for a reply Barry walked off. With guilt in his stomach Dick followed.

“I know what I said was wrong. I can’t take it back. I’m sorry-“ Barry held up a hand.

“Yeah I know. You messed up big time. But listen. Dick, Wally won’t wait forever. I’m dealing with similar problems but it’s more complicated. Just- figure yourself out. But don’t hurt people because of your problems. You won’t know what you have until it’s gone kid. Just don’t take long. You’ll regret it.” Dick stared at Barry’s back.

It hurt. Seeing a man he thought as a third father look at him like that. As if he didn’t know him. As if Dick was some stranger wearing the face of someone he cared for.

Looking around he found Wally. He needed to apologize. But that’s all. He couldn’t- no matter what Barry said he couldn’t. Dick needed something normal. 

“Wally I’m-“ Wally stared at him and Dick felt all words he would have said fall down his throat. He felt ice creep into his lungs. 

Wally looked at him with cold green eyes. Eyes that usually held humor, fondness, love, or anything else. But they were cold and empty. With a sense of dread Dick watched Wally walk away.

This wouldn’t be fixed with just a “I’m sorry”. Dick felt his heart speed up and his hands shake. If he didn’t fix this he could lose his best friend. 

If he didn’t lose him already.

(Change of pov)

Tim was so fucking tired. He was interrupted from a very enjoyable time with his boyfriend because his family were idiots. Wally wasn’t talking to Dick because Dick messed up.

And Dick was looking like a wounded puppy and Tim was so tired.

He loved his brothers. Even the little demon. But they had both crossed lines that should have never been crossed. Even the brat of a younger brother was being slightly cold to Dick for what he said.

Tim groaned and ran a hand over his face. “I’m surrounded by emotionally stunted idiots.” He felt a hand wrap around his waist and another hand give him a cup of glorious coffee. “Have I told you I love you? Because I love you. Thank you for not being in denial about it and for not doing whatever the loving fuck Barry, Hal, and Iris are doing because they know about the feelings and I need a nap.”

Kon laughed softly and wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him to his chest. “Want me to carry you to bed?” Tim hummed softly while drinking his coffee and looking at everyone. “No. Not yet. Once I’ve reach the moment where I’m about to have a mental break down then yes. Last time we left Duck got punched in the face and Lian looked ready to kill. Pray for the poor souls who mess with her in high school when we can’t hold her back and she knows many more creative words.”

Kon smiled into his boyfriends hair before noticing the now empty cup of coffee. Grabbing it he left to go fill it up.

Tim leaned against a table and closed his eyes. It seemed as if no matter what anyone did someone would get hurt. “I need so much coffee if I’m going to make it through today.” 

(Change of pov)

Jason felt like his world was upside down. Bruce apologized. He accepted it. They were going to try to make their relationship work.

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. 

He should be happy. He should be crying from joy but he can’t even breathe. “Roy?” He tried to speak but all that came out was a gasping sound.

He looked around the room trying to find something anything. And there was a clock. With red digital numbers and they were changing and he couldn’t breath. Fire there was fire and scream and everything hurt. There was laughing. That stupid clown was laughing and he couldn’t breath.

Jason heard more yelling. He felt someone try to grab him and he feels himself yell no. But he doesn’t know if he made a sound. He doesn’t want to- he doesn’t- he doesn’t want to die. He wants to go home and he can’t breathe and there’s laughing and it hurts. 

Jason pulled his knees to his chest and pulled at his hair. He heard someone call his name. He heard someone tell him he was safe and that he wasn’t there and he’s alive and there’s no clown and he’s safe.

But he’s not. Because the laughing won’t stop and that clock is still going and he can’t breathe.

Suddenly the clock was working and he could hear the voice easier. Roy his mind supplied. RoyRoyRoyRoySafeSafeSafeHome. With a harsh gasp Jason could breathe again.

He heard Roy ask if he could touch him and he felt himself nod. He felt hands holding him. He felt a smaller pair of arms wrap around him as well. Lian. His daughter. 

With a jolt Jason remembered where he was.

Lifting his head up he saw everyone looking at him. Timmy Tim, Bottomless pit of a stomach, Kon the man, and Kori his right hand girl we’re looking at him with concern but no pity. They were keeping the others away.

The others.

FuckfuckFUCK

The others were looking at him in shock. They had pained looks and eyes full of guilt.

“Aww fuck” Jason rasped. He felt Roy hold him tighter and Lian giggle softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Remember to comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. So basically Jason has another attack from panicking about his last attack. We see some bonding with the Outlaws and Lian is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late update and that it short! I wrote this like five times and it deleted itself and then a week later I’m like ok one more time and yay it didn’t delete itself! But it is completely different then last times I’ve tried to write but I’m proud of this one. Anyways next update should be sometime in October or September. But like early October and very late September so I guess a few weeks.

Jason backed away from the group in front of him. He had to get away. From the stares, the looks of pity. He had to get away and his body wouldn’t fucking move. Why weren’t his legs working? Why wouldn’t they just _move_? Why did his stupid body have to be so stubborn?

He needed to leave. It was warm, it kept getting warmer and he can’t breathe. He can’t fucking breathe and it just kept getting warmer and warmer and why wouldn’t his body move?

”Jay, hey look at me. Look at me Jay. It’s ok. I need you to breathe for me Jay. Here, feel that? That’s my heartbeat. That’s your heartbeat. Follow it Jay. Ignore everything except our heartbeats and my voice. Yeah just like that. It’s alright Jay.” Roy whispered holding Jason’s hand to his chest and blocking the other from seeing Jason and Jason seeing them.

Blinking his eyes Jason felt his blood run cold, he had a panic attack in front of everyone. He had another not even five minutes later. How pathetic could he get? Why wasn’t he strong enough? Why wasn’t he good enough? Why did he have to keep making mistakes?

That stupid voice that’s been there since he was kid whispered into his mind, no one care. A mistake is what you father called you and it’s what you’ve become. A useless no good kid from Gotham who continues to amount to nothing in life.

Squeezing his eyes shut he felt Roy wrap and arm around his shoulder while Kori, who must have appeared at their sides some time during his attack, wrapped an arm around his waist. He could Roy’s breath against his neck, the way his fingers curled around his jacket and squeezed his shoulder. He could feel Kori’s fingers trace along the skin between the bottom of his shirt and top of his pants softly, giving him warmth that he welcomed.

”Do not listen to it. You are stronger than anyone we know. Braver than anyone we have ever met. You are so much more than a child of Gotham. You have changed many lives. You are not a mistake of a failure.” Kori whispered against his hair, closing her own eyes as she felt a tear fall down her face.

”We are so sorry you feel that you are a mistake or a failure. But we understand why and won’t ever pity you for it. Won’t ever judge you for it. If you wanna leave we can leave Jay, we can forget about this day for a few hours. But if you want to stay we’ll be at your side.” Roy’s words were soft and full of love. A love that overwhelmed Jason is such a good way.

A love that Roy gives to him, Roy loves with his whole being, his heart and soul, he loves in a way that Jason could never truly understand but can’t ever forget after feeling it.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, feeling two members of his family hold him Jason closed his eyes.

Yes, he decided. They would stay. They’ve already seen things in these few hours that they never thought would happen. Some good and some bad. But the good was worth staying for.

”Stay. We’ll stay. But I think this is going to be more than a one day thing. We might have to get some more stuff later”.   
  


The two redheads nodded and he felt a little body collide with his leg. Looking down he saw his smiling daughter.

”Does this mean I can stay up late Papa? And because I’m very nice I’ll let you off the hook this one time! But only once! Can we have ice cream? Can Uncle Wally take me for some? Oooo can Uncle Timmy come? I think ice cream will make him more awake since he drank all the coffee stuff. Papa? Why are you laughing? Daddy! I didn’t say a joke! Auntie Kori! Ugh. Uncle Con? Why are we the only normal ones?”

Roy snorted out a laugh while Kori floater in the air giggling. Tim looked at Lian with betrayal while Wally snickered.   
  


Jason looked down and smiled at her. “Oh? You’re normal are you? Well I guess we’ll have to change that. C’mere pumpkin.”

Jason tickled Lian watching as she shrieked with laughter.

The small family ignored the others in the room. They forgot if only for a moment what was happening and simply enjoyed being with each other, being a family.

A family that many of the others were realizing was incredibly adorable and did not include many of them. At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love all of you who have been so patient with me and once again I am so sorry for the late update. Stay safe!


	8. Tim is so so very tired of everyone’s shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tim’s POV. Everything goes well at first, Oliver and Roy have a moment and it’s peaceful. Until a certain demon spawn opens his mouth. Things get aggressive but not as bad as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? An update so soon? Why it is! Hi everyone! So yeah, I hope you like it! It’s longer than last time but not the longest. So I hope you enjoy and I will see you all on the next update!

Tim leaned against Kon while narrowing his eyes at everyone while sipping his coffee. He should be working right now but instead he’s stuck having to deal with family drama. Just family drama. He was absolutely not dealing with relationships just because he actually uses his eyes. 

“Tim? You ok?” Closing his eyes he leaned his head back to look up at his boyfriend.

Was he ok? No probably not. But it could be worse. Jason just had two panic attacks not even five minutes in between. Roy and Kori were guarding him while Wally was on Lian duty and ignoring his Dick of a brother.

At least he wasn’t in any of their positions. “Could be worse. You know what I’m thankful for? That we never got in denial that bad and we don’t have to deal with this the same way they do. Sorta.” Kon hummed soft pressing his lips against Tim’s neck.

“That demon brother giving you a hard time still?” Tim rolled his eyes as Kon wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

“He’s getting better you have to admit that. It’s not really him I’m upset with anyways. It’s the others and how they don’t do anything about it. They let him say whatever he wants about me or Jay. And he doesn’t know it’s wrong because they don’t tell him anything. Or at least he didn’t use to know it was wrong. I think now he just wants them to say something. To prove that they don’t think of him as some fragile little kid or something.” Tim frowned down looking into his now empty cup of coffee. 

Kon snorted before grabbing it and walking over to refill it. Again. 

Roy, Kori, and Jay were still talking in a corner away from everyone else. Wally was whispering to Lian and ignoring Dick. Tim signed and ran a hand over his face. “This is gonna be a long week isn’t it?”

Kon groaned in response before turning towards Tim with a grin. “Which means you are taking a week off working! Or half of your work since you have two jobs technically.” Tim glowered at him but took his coffee and downed it in one gulp.

Kon rolled his eyes before looking around them with a furrowed brow. “Do you think they actually mean it? I’m not ever sure certain relationships can be fixed now. I’ve never seen Barry freaking Allen so murderous. Bart will have a field day with this. Or punch Dick?” Tim nudged his boyfriend with his hip and tilted his head towards Jason and his two redheads who were walking over to most of them now.

After they had calmed Jason down Kori and Roy had taken him aside to ask him if there would be anything that could set him off or if he had a time limit until he got to exhausted after everything so far.

“Alright. Let’s talk. But calmly.” Tim looks over as Roy gave everyone what Wally had named ‘the mama bear look’. Looking down at his empty coffee cup with a desperate look he followed the others, but not before grabbing the whole pot of coffee. “Don’t look at me like that Kon. I absolutely deserve this with having to deal with this exhausting day which will more than likely become a week.” Grumbling he followed everyone else while Kon snickered next to him.

He was getting to old for this. Sure he wasn’t even older than half of the people on this room but it sure felt like it at times. Of course they walked over to the meeting area only for everyone to stay silent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dick open his mouth. Tim gave Kon a look and watched with not so hidden glee as his oldest brother flinched when a super kicked him in the leg.

Ignoring the looks several people were sending him, he wasn’t going to deal with all of this alone, Tim turned towards Oliver with an expectant look. 

Oliver’s face went through several different stages of panic before he turned towards Roy. “I’m sorry- I no. That’s not it. I am sorry and I know I’ve told you that before. But I mean it this time because now I know what to be sorry for, what I’ve done wrong, what I did to become better at. I’m not asking for forgiveness. I’m not asking for you to tolerate me either. I just need you to know that I am sorry and I do care for you. You never stopped being my son Roy. Never.” 

Watching in concern as Roy stared at Oliver with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth Tim, looking next to him saw his brother staring at Oliver with a calculated look.

“You actually mean it, don’t you?“ Jason murmured looking at Oliver with a tiny smile. One that not many would see.

Oliver gave a slight nod, still looking at Roy. Roy stared back before rolling his eyes. “I already forgave you Ollie. You just needed to figure out what I forgave you for.” 

No one talked for awhile after that. Tim relished in the peacefulness that would probably go away soon. But for now he was going to enjoy it along with his coffee-

“Why must we earn their trust? Should it not be them who must prove to us that they are trustworthy?” Tim closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as his demon of a baby brother spoke. But he couldn’t exactly be pissed. Not when the kid sounded genuinely confused.

Dick certainly did a great job teaching Damian certain things. Before anyone else could say anything Wally let out a high pitched sound and than a “Lian no!”

Tim watched as the little girl who was his niece in every way that mattered launched herself out of Wally’s arms and towards Damian.

Wally jumped up and grabbed her before she could reach him. Both Roy and Jason helped Wally hold her as they talked to her soothingly.

Kori on the other hand was floating in the air and glaring at Damian. Before she could say anything Dick spoke up. Tim looked down at his coffee with look of anguish. This turned bad extremely fast.

“Dami that wasn’t nice. But Lian you should apologize as well. Damian we’ve hurt them and while they have hurt us at times we haven’t allowed them the chance to prove anything to us since we keep them away-“ Tim slammed his head down on the table interrupting Dick. Damian if anything looked more confused.

“Fucking idiots. I’m surrounded my fucking idiots Kon! And now I’m all out of coffee!” Tim was seething as he glared at Dick behind his bangs. 

No one spoke for a moment before Iris stood up. “Alright we all need some time apart. Everyone take a two hour break and then we will meet back here. You can go alone to with someone else but all of us in one room isn’t working right now.” 

Tim watched as everyone moved faster then every to leave. Groaning he leaned his head against Kon’s shoulder. “We are absolutely never hosting any big things where we are in charge of everyone getting together.” Kon mumbled a agreement, running a hand through Tim’s hair tiredly.


	9. Enough for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian thinks and things and glares at a reporter. He apologizes and he absolutely does not care about them. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s Damians pov and it’s my first time doing his but I think it went well. Some hints of superbat are there as well. I actually forgot I’m going to have them get together. Also I might be adding more characters but they won’t be the main focus. Might take out Harley and Ivy as well since I’m not sure if I can see them being actual characters for this but they will definitely be mentioned.

Bruce walked towards his car, ignoring the fact that Clark was following them. “Is the alien coming with us father?” Damian asked looking at the ground.

After what happened he seemed to realize that he had crossed far too many lines. Of course he knew that what he was doing was wrong. But why was it so hard for Grayson to say something? Father hadn’t been around long enough to see enough to say something. Did Drake and Todd truly mean that little to the family?

Damian ignored the love struck look in the aliens eyes as he looked at his father. He ignored the fact that his father seemed to return the look when he thought no one was looking. 

Walking into the back seat of Kent’s car he crossed his arms and looked out the window with a sullen look.

He didn’t understand. Of course his actions were wrong but Grayson seemed to agree with him and still defend him. Did he truly agree with him or did he see Damian as weak and unable to take punishment?

There were people that cared about Todd and Drake but no one seemed to say anything to Damian when he says something cruel to them. It made no sense.

Mother and Grandfather said Drake was his rival of sorts. Someone who was taking what rightfully belonged to him. Todd was treated as a monster, he had tried to kill Drake as well.

Of course Damian realized Todd was not in his correct state of mind during that time. But that did not explain why everyone seemed to not trust him, why they looked at him as if he was worse than Joker himself.

Damian never said it but he didn’t find what Todd did wrong. He never hurt children and now he wasn’t killing. Just making sure that terrible people won’t be able to do anything for a very long time. How was it wrong to take out another rapist from the world? Or someone who dared to raise a hand at a mother or a child.

After checking he saw how the crime rate was lower than ever before when Todd has first come back. Perhaps the man did try to kill the Joker but was that so wrong?

He couldn’t understand why his father and Grayson seemed to be so against the Joker dying. They did not need him to be hero’s. All it showed was that they needed the Joker.

And the clown probably knew that. He knew that and he enjoyed having power over them. 

Damian thinned his lips and shook his head slightly. Perhaps he should talk to Drake and Todd. If no one else would tell him what he is meant to do then their friends will.

The small Harper has proven herself, Damian could see himself teaming up with her in the future. Sitting up he walked out of the car and walked alongside his father to the restaurant.

It seemed that father and Kent did not realize the pictures that were being taken of them. Of course they would both be just like everyone else. In denial. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Grayson now he has to deal with his own father and Kent. 

Once the three had gotten their food they drove to the manor. Could they truly not see the amount of people that were taking pictures of them? Damian glared at a group of people that came close to the car. After what happened last time they should know better than to come close to him.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Drake and Todd were doing. Or if Grayson would try to talk to West and end up getting punched once more. 

Damian knew he shouldn’t be happy about that but he couldn’t help but think that his br- that Grayson deserved that. He was West’s best friend and had known him for years.

Of course Damian knew what he said was terrible but for Grayson to still keep defending him and to say that? Grayson wanted to please people but he never knew when he needed to stop trying to please some people. 

Damian frowned down at his phone, finger hovering over the send button. With a determined look in his face he hit send and looked back at his father and Kent.

To Todd and Drake: I would like to meet up with you both. Not for any violence to happen but to ask you both a question. Do not tell Grayson or Father. You may have your family with you as well but I do not want to be interrupted. 

The reply came back faster then he thought it would.

From Todd: You? You the little demon want to meet with us? Dunno about Timmy Tim but I’m willingly to meet with you as long as things stay civil. I won’t bring Kori, Roy but I will let them listen in. Wally will be babysitting Lian for us and if Tim does agree he’ll bring Kon. 

From Drake: I’ll go. But Damian? This better not be some trap.

Damian felt his lips twitch as he read their replies. “Father I will be down in the cave. I have some business I must get to but I will be finished after about half an hour at most.” Without waiting for a reply Damian jumped out of the car and sent a text to Drake and Todd letting them know where to meet him. 

When they arrived no one spoke. “I would like to apologize. I may not like either of you but what I’ve been doing is not something I am proud of and I am sorry for any pain I may have caused either of you. Drake my whole life I was told that you were someone I had to take down because you were taking what was rightfully mine. I know that was I was taught was wrong and I am starting to understand that now. Todd it was wrong of me to doubt you as a parent. You protect the children of Gotham and when you find them with drugs or alcohol you help them. I should have know better than to doubt you. I can not promise that I will not say anything cruel again, I was taught how to act a certain way and while I am trying to break that I need you both to know that I am sorry and I will try to do better. Even if you both displease me by existing.”

All three boys blinked at him before Todd broke out into a grin. “Nope! Nu uh. Now I know you care about us. You like us little demon! Admit it!” 

Damian glared at him, “I will admit no such thing! You both displease me! Do not laugh at me Drake!”

Damian couldn’t help but notice how the other Kent wrapped a protective arm around Drake who was snickering. How he looked at him with suspicion and gave him a slight nod.

Good. At least someone was looking out for that idiot. Not that he cared of course.

“It’ll be time to go back soon. We’ll see you there Damian. Just make sure that you talk to Wally at some point. He can probably help you if you’d like. He’s surprising good at helping people break bad habits like yours.” Damian watched as the three of them left.

At least he was able to fix that. Even if he didn’t get to find out why Grayson acts like he does he did fix something. That would be enough for now.


	10. Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so please read this. Also if anything about rape, sex, sexual child abuse trigger you or something do not read this.
> 
> This isn’t a story about me it’s about what’s been happening on Ao3.

This is not a chapter but this is important.

Ao3 is refusing to do anything about those who are writing about real life minors having sex or getting raped. This is about children who are alive right now.

Children who have a beating heart. 

If we don’t do anything what happens when more of those people come on here and write that type of stuff? What happens when they get comfortable? What happens when they start thinking it’s okay because no one is stopping them and they act out what they write? What happens then?

I don’t what that to happen and I love this place but I will give up this place if I have too. I don’t want to and it’ll hurt but I refuse to just let this happen. So I am sorry to you, my readers who have stuck by me. I am sorry that I won’t be updating this story soon and maybe not ever if things don’t change. 

I love what I’ve made so far, I love what I’ve read from others. This place gives me so much but I will give it all up if things don’t change.

So please help us. Keep reporting people, stop writing if you can do that, stop reading from here, spread the word.

Do however much you can do that they understand the point we are trying to make. 

I love you all very much and I hope you help us with this. I’ve decided that if nothing changes I’ll be writing this story on Wattpad. But only if nothing changes. 

Please just remember that this isn’t about different fandoms. It’s about real life minors who are being written in sex scenes or rape scenes or maybe that’s just the whole story. It’s fucked up and it’s disgusting and we can’t let it happen anymore.


	11. I’m back and with a new chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back together to talk about things. Dick basically pins after Wally this whole time while throwing a tiny self pity part for himself.
> 
> Short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t heard much more news so I’ve decided I’ll update with a chapter everyone.  
> If I do find out more news after this I’ll give another update.
> 
> Also! WARNING a slight mention of abuse that happened to Wally but nothing major.

Dick walked in with Bruce, Damian and Clark. He saw Wally sitting at a table with Lian on his lap but before he could go over a hand grabbed his arm.

“Don’t even think about it kid. He needs space and this isn’t about you right now.” Barry gave him a hard look until he nodded. 

Dick watched he talk with Hal for a moment. They way they acted was similar to how he and Wally acted. 

But Dick couldn’t like Wally. He wasn’t gay or bisexual and even if he was he couldn’t like Wally. His relationships never last and he couldn’t lose Wally just because he somehow convinced the redhead to date him. He already hurt him enough by being his friend.

Shaking his head slightly he leaned against one of the walls as they waited for everyone to come back. Still his eyes went back to Wally again and again.

He looked at the splatter of freckles on his face that went down his pale neck and traveled under his shirt. His eyes traveled up to look at the small scar Wally had on his cheek.

The scar was there before he got his powers, before he was taken in by Iris and Barry. A gift from his father. Dick hated that Wally had gone through that as a kid, that he went through something like that at all.

But most of all he hated himself for what he said. He knew Wally loved kids. He knew how Wally was scared of ever having kids because of the fear that he’ll become his own parents. 

He remembers assuring Wally that he would be nothing like them, that he could have been raised by them for the rest of his life and still wouldn’t tune out like them. Because Wally was good and he cared about people so much that Dick could feel the love he has for people by just seeing Wally interact with them.

It was a feeling he’d never forget. But it wasn’t a feeling he deserved to know existed.

Jason and Roy both stood there awkwardly with their family (that didn’t include him) standing by their sides.

“I have absolutely no idea how we’re supposed to do this so uh what do you want to know?” 

No one spoke for a moment until Oliver stood up suddenly. “How did- how did this friendship that you three have start?”

Dick watched as Kori, Jason, and Roy all seemed to panic at the same time. 

This he decided would be interesting. His eyes flickered to Wally again only to find the redhead looking back at him.

Swallowing he turned back towards the other three. He’d talk with Wally later. But right now the older brother in him was practically jumping for joy at getting to know more about his first little brother.


End file.
